


To Exact Revenge

by BritishAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishAssassin/pseuds/BritishAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It shall happen in the shadows, Miss Frye will hang from the gallows and I will flay her brother as he comes to save her."</p><p>I do not own Assassin's Creed, It belongs to Ubisoft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 

The room was dim, cold and unwelcoming. Paint peeled off the walls and the wood was cracked with age. The only window in the room was thin, letting the cold air outside sweep inside. There was a figure lying on the floor. She was dressed is a thin undershirt which was dirtied with a mixture of dirt and blood. Her trousers were torn and her feet bare. Her hair had once been in a braid, tied back into a neat bun. But it had been pulled out, like she had been pulled by the hair. Blue eyes slid open. Evie Frye stared weakly at the wall. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, wounds were stinging. She shivered unwillingly, the movement jarred her injuries. Evie’s face was pale; her nose had dry blood underneath it from a nose bleed. Her lips were dry and cracked. She been in this locked room for days now, although to her it felt like an eternity.  Her eyes scanned the room as they normally did, but there was nothing new to see. Even in her weaken, dazed state she knew that she needed to get out of here. But her body had been beaten and wounded to a point that any movement was painful for her. Moving her left arm, Evie attempted to push herself up. But her body was too weak and she fell back to the ground. All her wounds roared in protest to the rough landing and Evie let out a hiss of pain.

“Ah, glad to see you’re awake.” A women’s voice reached Evie’s ears.

Evie said nothing, nor did she open her eyes. She heard the women’s footsteps approach her and start circling her. The women tutted.

“Oh no Miss Frye, your appearance will not do.” There was a dangerous edge to her voice but Evie still did not open her eyes.

A sudden, sharp slash across her chest forced Evie to open her eyes. She managed to supress a moan instead the only sound that she emitted was a gasp. She didn’t even look to see what the latest injury looked like; she just closed her eyes willing herself to escape into the darkness once more. But her body refused to take pity on her.

“That’s much better.” The women was saying, “Now, we have somewhere to go Miss Frye so don’t even think about passing out on me.”

Evie ignored the women and kept her eyes shut. But sudden footsteps and being pulled from the ground made her open them. Two men dressed in red shirt had hold of her, forcing her to be on her feet. Evie flinched at their touch, not wanting to be touched. Her body refused to allow her to be upright, it roared in protested about being forced to stand. Evie’s knees gave away and the two Blighters were forced to grip tightly to her. Evie bowed her head, feeling intensely sick and dizzy. She saw the wound on her chest; it was a slash wound on the left side of her chest. Blood was pouring from it, staining the shirt she was wearing further. Evie closed her eyes as the sickness threatened to overwhelm her. The women walked in front of Evie, put a hand under the Assassin’s chin forcing the other to look at her.

“Much better.” The women smirked, “Now, let’s be off.”

The two Blighters basically dragged Evie down the corridor. Evie stared at the ground, desperately trying to control all the horrid sensations she was experiencing. Her bare feet were starting to suffer from the dragging over rough ground. She could feel the skin on her feet tearing. Evie supressed a groan of pain. All of her effort was on keeping herself in control that she did not noticed that she had been dragged outside. The cool air hit her like she’d smacked straight into a wall. Her eyes strained at the brightness. After been kept in a dim room for however long the brightness assaulted her vision as the knife had assaulted her. Sharp and painful. The two men either side of her suddenly let go, sending her falling to the ground where she landed in a crumpled heap. She hissed again, refusing to show her captors how much pain she was in. Around her where voices barking at each other, ordering each other around.  She had no idea where they were going but with luck perhaps it would give her the opportunity to escape. Evie closed her eyes, breathing hard. Once again her whole body felt as though it was on fire. But thankfully, her body this time took pity on her and allowed the comfort of darkness to consume her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 

The sudden silence on the train was cut short by a loud yawn. Jacob Frye slouched down on the chaise longue, folding his arms over his chest. He’d had a busy day, in his opinion. Well, fighting a few Blighters who thought they were man enough to take him on and then celebrating in the pub with his Rooks might not be classed as busy to anyone else but for Jacob it certainly did. Plus, having assassinated Pearl Attaway few days ago he was perfectly justified that he had been busy for past few days and therefore needed to sleep. Closing his eyes, he settled in for a snooze. But his snooze was interrupted when the door to the compartment slammed out. Jacob scowled internally. Evie was getting really annoying recently.  Jacob refused to open his eyes, instead waiting for his sister to speak. She’d probably lecture him over something he hadn’t done yet. But when nothing was said, Jacob opened his eyes. Instead of seeing his sister, he saw Henry Green standing over him.

“Green. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Jacob said, shifting slightly to get more comfy.

“Where’s your sister?”

Jacob reached into his jacket pocket, “Well, she’s not in my pocket. So I don’t know.”

Henry didn’t seem to approve of his joke. He scowled at Jacob.

“Where is she?”

“I _don’t_ know! She’s probably out looking for Lucy Throne, trying to rectify her mistake. Don’t get yourself all worked up Greenie she’ll be back soon.”

Jacob closed his eyes again, intent on going to sleep. Henry had moved to the window, waiting for Evie to return. It wasn’t unusual for Evie to be out late into the night, on some occasions she’d not returned until the morning. For Jacob, he enjoyed messing with his sister when she returned in the mornings as she had often been so tired that she would agree to anything without really knowing what she’d agreed to. Jacob was proud of the last time this had happened a few weeks ago. Evie had come in looking absolutely exhausted and he’d managed to get her to agree to pay for all his drinks for the next month, although he hadn’t taken her up on that as of yet. Jacob yawned again; if Evie had not returned by the morning then he would start looking for her. Henry Green glanced at Jacob before looking out the window again. He could not see how Jacob was not worried about his own sister. He knew that Evie was a very capable Assassin but she had been gone all day with no word to anyone so he was worried that something may have happened to her.  Henry moved to sit at the desk and tried to read a book while he waited. The snores told him that Jacob had fallen asleep. Well, if Jacob wasn’t going to wait up for his own sister then he would.

* * *

Evie crouched behind a stone wall, staying as still as possible. The lateness of the hour helped to disguise her. She spent the entire day trying to track down Lucy Thorne, Miss Thorne had a certain necklace that she’d stolen from Evie on their last encounter and Evie wanted it back. Evie could hear the nearby Blighters; they were trying to have a quiet discussion but their inability to whisper meant she could hear every word.

“Miss Thorne has what she needs but she has ordered us to be on guard. She said that the Rook Girl will be looking for her. If she is found then this is what we are supposed to do.”

Evie glanced over the wall as subtly as she could; the Blighters were looking at a piece of paper. So what the Blighters were supposed to do to her she did not know. Not that they could do much anything, she mused.

“One problem, the Rook Girl is clever more so then her brother. How are we going to spot her when it is impossible to do so?”

“Let’ just hunt her down. She can’t hide forever.”

“Both her and her brother are dangerous. We have to be careful.”

“She is one person!”

“But still dangerous on her own.”

One of the Blighters looked round; his eyes lingered on the wall where Evie was hiding for far too long for her liking.

“We should move on from here. I feel as though we are being watched.”

The Blighters moved off, one of them looked over their shoulder as they walked away.

Evie let them move away to prevent causing suspicion. Once they had reached an appropriate distance Evie pulled her hood up and tailed them. While they had gain some distance on her, she kept track of them using her Eagle Vision. She had to get that paper off them, she needed to know what to expect from the Blighters. As she tailed them a noise caught her attention, it was coming from behind her. Using her Eagle Vision she clocked that group of five Blighters behind her. Whether they had noticed her, she could not be certain but she had to be cautious. She considered throwing a voltaic bomb at the group but that would cause to make noise, drawing unnecessary attention to herself.  She slowed her speed in the hope of staying undetected but only a few moments later all hell broke loose. The Blighters behind her charged, swinging punches and knives at her. Evie ducked and pulled out her cane sword. As she got locked in combat with the group of Blighters, the group that she’d been trailing had heard the commotion and doubled back to join the fight. With ten opponents Evie had a difficult fight on her hands. But she should be able to handle it. Evie ducked an incoming cane sword and spun round to strike back. She did not see the smaller knife from another opponent until it struck her across the cheek. Evie could feel the blood oozing from the wound but ignored it. She managed to dispose of four Blighters but the others were enraged by this and pressed harder with their attacks. Evie took a few more blows, another to her face and the other on her upper arm. But it was when a Blighter took a lucky shot at her flank that the tide of the fight turned. Evie recoiled and her guard dropped momentarily as she regained control. This moment was all the Blighters needed to overpower her. A knife plunged into her shoulder and another buried itself into her upper thigh, she cursed herself for allowing her guard to drop. Evie fell to her knees, as she did she extended her hidden blade. She tried to swipe at the nearest Blighter but he just dodged. Another Blighter delivered a hard blow to the side of Evie’s head. She collapsed to the ground, her head swimming. The Blighters around her laughed, celebrating their success.

On the ground Evie was taking deep breaths, trying to master the pain and stop her head spinning round. She couldn’t give in like this, she had to get away. Keeping her hidden blade extended she forced herself to stand. The Blighters obviously weren’t expected her to put up this much of a fight. Evie swung her blade at the nearest Blighter, the blade left a deep slash on his chest and he dropped to the ground. Time seemed to slow down from there, her body was screaming it protest at her but she ignored it. Evie raised her gauntlet trying to activate the rope launcher. But there was a bang and a searing pain to her abdomen. Evie let out a gasp of pain, the pain paralysed her to the spot. Normally, a gunshot wound not have bothered her but mixed in with the other injuries it was the final blow. She could not get away nor fight back now. Her injured leg betrayed her; it collapsed sending her to the ground. A nearby Blighter grabbed Evie by the hair.

“Let’s take her to Miss Thorne.”

Oh, how smug he sounded. Evie was dragged by the hair back to her feet, and forced to walk. Her injured leg roared in protest. She successful managed to stop any noise escaping her lips as she was forced forwards. One of the other Blighters had found a carriage and was already in the driving seat waiting for them. Evie was shoved into the carriage. She hoped that they would believe her too weak to do anything now so no one would be in the carriage with her. This would give her the opportunity to jump out the carriage but this idea was squashed when three Blighters joined her.

“Oi. Get that blade off her and tied her hands together, we don’t want her going anywhere.”

* * *

 

It two of the Blighters to try and remove her hidden blade as she was not going to allow them to do it. Not without a fight. One tried to hold her down whilst the other tried to remove the blade. He seemed to struggle with the fact that the blade was attached to her gauntlet and could not be removed easily. Only Assassins knew how to remove the blade.

“I can’t get the damned thing off.”

“Just cut the whole thing off.”

Evie saw a knife being passed; she wiggled more even though that aggravated her injuries, she would not let them take her blade without a fight. This prompted the Blighters, the other one had to help to put more pressure on her to stop her moving. Her left arm was being held tightly by the Blighter with the knife. Another was pushing painfully on her injured shoulder, the other doing the same to her other shoulder while pushing on her gunshot wound. The pain stopped her resistance. All she could do was watch as her gauntlet, her only defensive item, being removed. The Blighter used the knife to cut through the leather of the gauntlet, he used so much pressure on the blade that Evie felt the blade glide up the skin of her arm no doubt cutting the skin. She felt helpless, what could she do now. She did not like not having the protection of her blade. Darkness tugged at her, she tried to ignore it but it was too strong. Her eyes fluttered shut.

 

The next thing she knew there was another sharp pain to her face. Her eyes opened, she was once more on her feet. A pair of Blighters holding her up, it appeared one of them had struck her in order to rouse her from her unconscious state. A pair of boots were in front of her, looking up she saw the smug face of Lucy Thorne.

“Ah Miss Frye, glad to see you’re back with us.” The sarcasm was clear.

Evie made no response but her eyes found the necklace Miss Thorne was wearing. It was the same one that the latter had stolen from her. But in her injured, unarmed state Evie could do nothing about it. Thorne had motioned to the Blighters to follow her. Evie was dragged forwards, she had no strength to fight back, she was dragged into a room and thrown down on to her back. Thorne stood over her, smirking at her.

“Now Miss Frye, I must prepare for your death. In a matter of days you will be dead and I will have rid the city of not just you but your precious brother too.” Lucy looked up at the nearby Blighters, “Do not kill her but do what you wish to her.”

With that Thorne left. A brute looking Blighter approached Evie, an expression on his face that made Evie shiver.

“Hold her.”

The other Blighters once again held her down and Evie saw the brute unbuttoning his shirt. This meant only one thing.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 

The morning sun entered the train, rousing the sleeping Assassin from his slumber. Jacob yawned and stretched, he felt refreshed by the night’s sleep but also there was this feeling in the back of his head that something wasn’t right. Well, to reassure himself that nothing was wrong he was going to have to get up. But he wasn’t keen on the bright light of the morning assaulting his eyes. Why was the morning sunlight that bright anyway? Jacob wasn’t a morning person. Bleary eyes finally opened, the light assaulted him as expected and he let out a small groan of displeasure. His sleepy eyes wondered over to the coat stand, he expected to see his sister’s coat hanging up. But it appeared that it was not there. Jacob sat up, rubbing his eyes. Evie’s coat was definitely not there. Jacob stood eyeing the coat stand, it was possible that Evie had gone straight to bed and discarded her coat in the other compartment. But this was unusual for Evie. Moving to the other compartment, he found the door closed. Jacob hesitated for a fraction of a second, if Evie was in there she would most likely chew his ear off with how he should not intrude without being invited. He internally shrugged; he’d heard that particular lecture a thousand times before so one more time won’t hurt. It probably wouldn’t have the desired effect either. Pushing the door boldly open, Jacob prepared for an onslaught of words but none came. Jacob frowned, crossing the threshold of the room he looked towards the bed. It was unoccupied, appeared to have not been slept in for a while.

This defiantly not normal, something wasn’t right here. Turning on his heel, he hurried down the train towards the train bar where some of his Rooks should be; perhaps one of them had seen her recently. There were four Rooks in the carriage, they all looked half asleep. A bald, muscular Rook was sat by the table. He was using his hand to prop his head up, he was on the verge of falling asleep.

“Rupert.” Jacob called.

Rupert jerked slightly and a pair of sleepy eyes found him.

“Have you seen Evie recently?”

It was possible to see the wheels turning in Rupert’s head as he thought of his answer.

“It was late last night.” Rupert slurred, “She was… somewhere in one of districts..”

Jacob rolled his eyes, “Yeah that’s helpful. _Which_ districts?”

“I don’t… It was… I have no idea boss.”

Jacob sighed, turned and walked away. Moving to the door Jacob watching London slide by, he see the station coming into view. Waterloo Station, he would start his search from there. He still had that horrible feeling that something wasn’t right. The more he thought about Evie the worse that feeling became. Something bad had happened to Evie and he had to find her, make sure she was ok. She was a very capable Assassin; she could defend herself so she should be fine. But this disappearance was unusual. What would have kept Evie away for so long? If she had known that she would be away for a long time then she would have sent a message so that they didn’t worry.

The train slid into the station. The air was full of voices, train workers announcing the arrival of trains and passengers calling to one another. Jacob jumped from the train and began weaving his way through the crowds of people. He kept an eye out for any of his Rooks; he was going to need them to help him search. Over the top of the other voices in the station, Jacob heard a women shriek;

“Alfred? Alfred! Where are you?”

Jacob wasn’t sure who exactly Alfred, but he soon found out. A child, no more than eight years old, ran into him. The boy bounced off Jacob and landed on the ground.

“I-I’m sorry, sir!”

Jacob held a hand out to the boy, “Don’t worry about it, here let me help you up.”

The boy hesitantly held out his hand, allowing Jacob to pull him up. Jacob could still hear the women calling out for an Alfred. Jacob looked down at the boy, who was brushing himself off, frowning.

“Is your name Alfred?” He asked.

The boy nodded, he looked extremely nervous it was as though Alfred thought Jacob was going to hurt him.

“Who’s that calling for you?” Jacob inquired, he pointed in the general direction of the shouting.

“My sister.” Alfred said, “We go separated in this crowd and I’m trying to find her.”

Jacob looked at the boy; his situation was similar to his. Both had lost their respective sisters and both were trying to find them.

“I have a sister.” Jacob said, sharing a small smile, “I’ve lost her as well, so I know how you feel. Come on lad, I’ll help you get back to your sister.”

Alfred nodded and was quick to follow Jacob, staying close to his side. They weaved in and out of the many people crowding the station. He could hear his sister voice getting louder and when they turned onto one of the other platforms he finally saw her.

“Charlotte!” Alfred cried, running towards her.

Jacob saw Alfred run off and was quick to follow him, he wanted to ensure brother and sister were reunited. He expected the sister to be much older than Alfred, but he was shocked to find that Charlotte seemed only eleven years old and from what Jacob could see there was no sign of any parents. Why would parents leave two young children alone on the busy station? Jacob glanced around as he followed Alfred; there was defiantly no sign of any parents. Alfred was calling out to his sister and hearing the voice she turned.

“Alfred! You’re safe!” Charlotte was clearly much older than her years, “You scared me.”

“It’s ok, I ran in to this man,” Alfred pointed to Jacob, “, and he helped me!”

Charlotte looked at Jacob, beaming up at him, “Thank you sir. Thank you for finding my brother.”

Jacob smiled, “It’s my pleasure. If you don’t mind me asking where are your parents?”

“Dead, sir,” Charlotte replied, “They died a year ago. We have no other family, so it’s just us.”

Jacob regarded to pair, they were orphans. Most likely living rough by their appearance, their clothes were dirty and torn in places. Both brother and sister had mousey brown hair, which looked unkempt. They had no one in this world but each other, just like him and Evie. Of course, he and Evie were older when they had lost their family but still they only had each other. He wanted to help the pair; he could not bear the idea of these two alone on the streets. He knelt to be on eye level with them.

“My name’s Jacob Frye, I want to help.”

“That’s very kind sir but we’ll be ok, we would not want to bother you.”

“Please it is the least I can do. Have you seen people who wear green shirts?” The children nodded, “Well, they work with me so if you need anything you can ask one of them to bring you to me. Just tell them my name.”

Charlotte and Alfred exchanged a look before Charlotte spoke, “That’s very kind Mister Frye, thank you!”

Jacob smiled and stood, he ruffled Alfred’s hair. Alfred beamed up at Jacob.

“Thank you for helping me Mister Frye and I hope that you find your sister soon!”

“Thank you.” Jacob replied.

He made to walk away but a thought crossed his mind;

“Could you two help me?” The pair nodded, “My sister looked exactly like me, we’re twins and her name is Evie. Would you be able to keep an eye out for her?”

Charlotte nodded, “We will Mister Frye and if we find her we will bring her to you.”

Jacob smiled again before raising a hand in farewell. As he turned and walked away he did not see the expression on Alfred’s face. He made his way out of the station and on to the street. He looked up and down the street. Evie had to be around London somewhere and he would find her. Turning to the right, he headed up the street to begin his search.

 

* * *

Evie hadn’t moved in hours, she was just lying on the floor and staring at the wall. The afternoon light poured in from the window, but its light did nothing to warm her. At that moment she felt so small and vulnerable; the exact opposite of what an Assassin should feel. Her injuries were bad and although she won’t admit that she was in a lot of pain, but she could just about cope with that. But what had broken her was how they violated her, she had no moved since they had finished with her. She felt numb; shock over what had just happened consumed her. She wasn’t even aware that she was shaking from shock. All her thoughts were disjoined, the only thing she could think of what about what had just happened. She should have stopped them, fought back, or done something. She was an Assassin, she could protect herself but she had done nothing. Evie blinked and as she did a single tear slid down the side of her face. She should have done something.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

Lucy Thorne sat behind her desk slipping her tea.  Although when tea hit her lips she grimaced, it was not up to her standards. She looked at the nervous servant in front of her.

“What do you call this?” She demanded, slamming the tea cup back down on its saucer.

“T-T-Tea, Madam.”

Thorne replaced the cup on the tray and pushed it away from her.

“Come back when you have proper tea for me.” She said, there was a dangerous edge to her voice.

The terrified servant picked up the tray with shaking hands and hurried away. Thorne watched the servant leave before turning her attention to the map of London. She had been staring at this map for a while now. She scanned the map searching for an appropriate area of London, an appropiate area where she could dispose of the Frye twins. She needed somewhere which was not going to attract the attention of the civilians of London, the last thing they need would be someone get the police involved. Her eyes locked on a an area of the map, from the map it looked like a tucked away area of Southwark and that was perfect. It was exactly what they needed. A smirk worked its way onto Thorne's face.

There was a knock at the door; Thorne looked up to see another Templar entering the room. She opened her mouth to speak but a short sudden shout cut across her. It was a young women’s voice, her voice sounded frightened.

“I see the Blighters are still busy with Miss Frye.” Thorne stated, leaning back in her chair.

“Yes Miss Thorne, I am told that they are being….” There was a pause as the Templar struggled to find the appropriate word, “… quite forceful with her.”

Thorne could guess what being forceful meant but she merely shrugged.

“As long as they don’t kill her they can do as they please.”  She gazed at the man in front of her, “What new is there of Mister Frye?”

“Reports are that he is looking for Miss Frye. My spies tell me he was being searching consistently for the past three days. It won’t be long until he finds us here Miss Thorne, he’s already in the area some of the Blighters saw him earlier.”

“This is what we want Mr. Smith. He needs to find us, that is the point. Tomorrow we let him find us so we can put the plan into motion, I have the found the perfect place to hang Miss Frye. But we need to delay Mister Frye whilst we move Miss Frye.” Thorne pointed the area on the map, “This is where we are going, but you need to take a longer route, you will be luring Mister Frye to follow you whilst we ensure everything is ready and Miss Frye is dead. Now, your job is to prepare the carriages they must be ready for tonight.”

Mr Smith nodded and smirked, it might be difficult but he was sure he could pull it off. Miss Thorne dismissed him with a wave of his hand, Smith turned to leave the room.

“Davies!” Thorne called.

The rather nervous looking servant dashed back in. Thorne pulled two parcels from under her desk, pushing them across the table to the servant.

“You have seen the rival gang in town haven’t you Davies.”

Davies nodded slowly.

“Well these packages must go to one of them; they must take it to Mister Frye.”

Davies nodded again.

“So who are these parcels for Davies?”

“Mister Frye, madam.”

Thorne smirked at him before waving her hand in dismissal. Those parcels for Mister Frye should do the trick. She knew that Mister Frye would get angry by their contains and therefore become he would quite irrational as his rage took control of him. This would mean that he would be easier to kill as he would not think before acting, not with his precious sister's life on the line. Thorne’s eyes travelled down to the map of London once again, her eyes lingering on the spot in Southwark where the hanging would take place. Everything was going according to plan. Thorne replaced the map in its draw whilst noting that it seemed that Miss Frye had fallen silent judging by the lack of noise. Miss Thorne stood and left the room, now seemed like the perfect time to visit Miss Frye before she met her end. Walking down the long corridor, descending the stairs and then taking a right Thorne arrived at a large, heavy door. There was a hook on the wall, a key was hanging from said hook. Taking it Thorne unlocked the door and entered. The room was cold and unwelcoming. Stepping inside she saw the figure on the ground. Miss Frye was lying on her side, her eyes were closed and she appeared to be unconscious. Her closed eyes looked slightly red, perhaps indicating that tears had escaped from her eyes. There were two cuts on her face which had dried blood along them. Her nose was bleeding, red blood seeping from her nose and sliding down the side of her face where it dripped on the floor. Her lips were cracked; a slight bruise was form at the corner of her mouth. The knife wound to her shoulder had also stopped bleeding but it looked like a bloody mess, literally. The gunshot wound was in a similar state. The  Miss Frye’s undershirt had been pulled up so part of her toned abdomen was exposed; angry purple finger imprints had bruised on to her hips. On her flank the shirt was torn and stained with blood from the wound where a Blighter had taken that lucky shot at her. It appeared that this would was bleeding as bright red blood was blossoming on the already stained shirt. The exposed arms were covered in bruises and other cuts, some bleed others didn't. All in all Miss Frye looked like a mess and this brought a smile to Miss Thorne’s face.

“Enjoy your last few hours on this Earth Miss Frye as tomorrow you and your brother will be no more.”

 

X

 

Charlotte jumped down the wooden steps. Clasped in her hands were two large pieces of bread. She walked along the docks, lost in her thoughts. Ships sailed past her on the River Thames in the borough of Southwark as on her other side there were people above her, on the raised decking,  chatting getting on with their day. Half way up the docks Charlotte stopped and looked around, checking to see if anyone had followed her. She clambered underneath the decking, expertly jumping from beam to beam. It appeared that when decking had originally been built it had been made lower but at a later point had been raised. But the original decking had been left meaning that underneath the raised deck there was a flat area and this was where Charlotte and her brother made their home. Living over the Thames wasn’t great as at night the ships sailed up and down the river. The sounds of fighting could be heard followed by the shouts of the Police. Also, they were close to Waterloo Station so the sounds of distant trains could also be heard. But it was a relatively safe place as one would have to jump between the beams to get to the decking and the risk of falling into the river was high. Charlotte saw her brother lying underneath his blankets; he’d been like this for the past three days. Charlotte observed him for a moment before deciding enough was enough.

“Alfred, what’s going on? You’ve been really sad since we met Mister Frye three days ago.”

Alfred sat up but avoided his sister’s gaze. Charlotte offered one of the pieces of bread to her brother, who accepted it, before sitting on her bed and eating her food. As she did she studied her brother’s expression. She knew him well enough to have an idea what might be wrong. But instead of asking him directly she would try a subtler approach.

“Do you think Mister Frye has found his sister? I haven’t seen her at all, have you?”

Alfred flinched but said nothing taking another nibble of the bread. This was all Charlotte needed, she had known it must have been something to do with Mister Frye as Alfred had been like this since they'd met him. 

“You’ve seen her, haven’t you?” Charlotte said, staring at her brother.

Alfred finally met his sister’s eyes, slowly he nodded.

“When? When did you see her?”

“The night before we met Mister Frye.” Alfred whispered, his head was bowed.

There was a silence before Alfred told his sister the story, the whole story. Charlotte listened, her mouth slightly open not quite believing what she was hearing.

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

“I didn’t know who she was but when I met Mister Frye…. He looks so similar to her.”

“Alfred, _why_ didn’t you tell him?” Charlotte repeated.

“Don't know, I think... I am worried he will hate me for knowing and not telling. I should have told him, but I wasn't quite sure that the lady I had seen was Miss Frye but now I think that I am sure it was her. Charlotte she looks so similar.”

Charlotte placed her bread underneath her blanket, to keep safe. She stood, still looking at her brother.

“We need to find those green people Mister Frye spoke about and see him. You need to tell him.” Her brother looked so worried, “Alfred it will be ok, he won’t mind and remember he told us to keep an eye out for her. Come, let’s go.”

Charlotte jumped back to the deck; Alfred hesitated for a moment before following. When he re-joined his sister he took her offered hand and followed. He could not help but he worried about seeing Mister Frye, Alfred liked him and was worried that if he told then Mister Frye would hate him. He hadn’t been sure that the women he’d seen was Miss Frye but as he mulled it over he was certain.  In front of them were several people wearing the green shirts they’d been told about. The pair waited for a moment, glancing at each other. They stood there for a few moments staring at the men, unsure about what to do, they were only young and these men scared them a little. The men moved first having spotted the pair staring. One of the Rooks elbowed the guy next to him and gestured to the children.

“Are you two ok?” One asked, approaching the children.

“We... we want to see Mister Frye. He told us that you would help us.” Charlotte answered, her voice trembling slightly out of fear.

The Rook exchanged a looked with the other Rook. How did these children know their boss? They knew that their boss had enemies and it was possible that someone would try to get to him. But these children looked so scared that it was near impossible to see how these children could be a threat.  But they had to question why they needed to see him, it was their duty to protect their boss.

"How do you know our boss? I bet you have never met him." 

"We have!" Alfred cried, his voice too was trembling, "I got lost on the station and Mister Frye helped me find my sister."

“Why do you want to see him?” The Rook asked, frowning. There was something the Rook wasn't buying.

“We have news on his sister.”

That made the Rooks freeze where they stood. They knew that Miss Frye was missing and that their boss was looking for her. The boss has said to them that anyone who had information about the possible location of his sister then he was to be informed. They should take these children to the boss.

“Come.” The Rook gestured to the children.

Before he walked away he whispered to his fellow Rook;

“Make sure that no one is following us.”

Charlotte and Alfred kept holding each other’s hands as the followed the man. The man slightly scary but he was going to take them to Mister Frye and that’s where they wanted to go. Everything would be alright, wouldn't it?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jacob sat on the rooftop, his feet dangling over the edge.  His eyes scanned over the City of London. He had been searching for three days and nothing, no sign of Evie. As the days at past he had found it increasingly difficult to control his emotions, the separation from his twin sister was having a bad effect on him. He rubbed his eyes; he had barely slept since Evie had disappeared. How could he when his sister was missing?

“I will find you Evie.” Jacob mumbled, “I _will_ find you, just hang in there for me.”

Jacob had an awful feeling that Evie was injured; he couldn’t explain why he felt that way he just did. That feeling had grown stronger over the past three days. It did make logical sense that because she was injured that was why she had not been seen but then again surely she would have tried to get a message to him, to tell him where to find her. Jacob let out an uncharacteristic sigh, he would not give up, his sister would be somewhere and he would find her. There was a noise behind him, looking over his shoulder he saw Henry climbing up. Jacob turned back to the look at the city as Henry came and joined him.

“Have you found anything?” Green asked.

“Not yet.” Jacob replied, “But I will, I am not giving up.”

“Is it possible that she’s been captured by Templars?” Green asked, “We know she was searching for Lucy Thorne so maybe she was caught by her.”

Jacob did not respond for a moment as this was a good point, it could be possible that Evie had been caught but the question was how? Evie was a very capable Assassin, how would she have gotten caught when she was so good at avoiding detection and skilled in combat.

“But how Henry? How would they catch her?”

“I don’t know Jacob but it seems like a logical explanation.”

Jacob put his head in his hands. The pair did not speak for a few minutes both had lost themselves in their thoughts. Henry suddenly remembered that he had something to give Jacob, pulling a brown parcel from the inside of his Assassin robes.

“One of the Rooks gave me this earlier.” He held out the parcel to Jacob, “They said it was for you.”

Curious Jacob took the parcel, “Who is it from?”

“He did not know there was no clue as to who it has come from.”

Jacob looked down at the parcel; it was simply wrapped in brown paper. Whatever was encased within the paper was small. Frowning Jacob began to unwrap the object. He saw a silver glint as he slowly removed the paper. When he saw what had been in the parcel it made his blood boil. It was a silver pocket watch. Evie’s pocket watch. His hand shook as he open the watch to find Evie’s initials caved in on inside. Closing the watch again something caught Jacob’s eyes, turning the watch over he found it covered in blood. There was no doubt what had happened, Evie had been captured and he’d been sent her pocket watch by her captors. The blood no doubt belonged to Evie. Rage was pulsing through his veins.

“When I find the bastards who have her, I will make them pay.”

Henry had seen the pocket watch, he also knew it belonged to Evie. He too felt anger towards whoever had her, but Jacob was furious. He was shaking with his anger.

“There… there was another parcel.” Green said, slowly, “It was too big for me to carry here; I’ve left it on the train.”

Jacob was already on his feet, “Well, let’s go and get it.”

He jumped off the building before Henry had a chance to answer and began running towards the station in Whitechapel, the closest station. In his rage he had not thought that actually the station was a fair distance away, but Henry had he ‘borrowed’ a carriage for the pair of them. Jacob gazed at his twin’s pocket watch as Henry drove them to the station. The watch was a part of Evie, so he had part of her back but whoever had hurt her needed to pay. He would not let them get away with whatever they had done to her. He didn’t wait for Henry to stop the carriage as soon as the station came into view he had jumped down and sprinted towards it. There was no guarantee that their train would be there. But it was, luckily, it had just arrived judging how the train was slowing down. Jacob shoved people aside as he raced towards the train, ignoring the irritated shouts that called after him. Leaping onto the train he was greeted by Miss MacBean.

“Ah Jacob! Mister Green was here earlier he gave me a parcel for you. I have it he-“

Miss MacBean had been pulling the parcel out for a drawer when Jacob snatched the parcel from her and began ripping the paper off. Henry entered the carriage just as Jacob removed the paper from the parcel. He let out a roar and turned to face Henry. Clasped in his hand was Evie’s coat, the coat she could almost always been seen in. Henry could see blood stains and tears on it; this left no doubt in his mind what had happened.

“They are dead!” Jacob yelled, “Nobody hurts my twin and gets away with it.”

“Jacob!” Henry called, “Calm down, I know you’re angry I am too but we need to keep calm. If you let your anger control you then it will be Evie who suffers.”

Her name did the trick. Jacob felt himself calm, he was still furious but he could control it. Taking a deep, steadying breath he turned to Henry.

“Well Mister Green, where do you suggest we search next?” Calm was forced into his voice so he spoke through gritted teeth.

Henry was about to speak when the door to the compartment opened again. Three of the Rooks entered with two smaller people standing behind them.

“Boss.” One of the Rooks addressed Jacob, “These two said they have information on your sister.”

Jacob’s head whipped round. He saw the two children standing behind his Rooks and instantly recognised them. His heart skipped a beat, he had told those two to talk to him if they found anything out, this must mean that the two siblings knew something about Evie. Alfred looked terrified as he approached Jacob, Charlotte following close behind.

“Mister Frye.”  Alfred stammered.

“Alfred?”

“I… I have something to tell you. I'm so sorry, I should have spoken up when I first met you but I was... I was...” Alfred trailed off; he was not making eye contact with Jacob.

Jacob looked at Alfred, he was desperate for him to tell him what he needed to know but he did not want to frighten the pair. Alfred already looked terrified, like Jacob might eat him alive. Although he wanted to scream at Alfred to tell him but he could not and would not frighten the boy.

“It’s ok Alfred; just tell me do you know where Evie is?”

Alfred finely looked up at Jacob; he didn’t seem angry maybe it would be alright to tell Jacob what he knew. He exchanged a quick glance with his sister, who gave him a reassuring smile, before nodding.

“I don’t know where is but I saw what happened to her.” Alfred started, slowly.

Jacob exchanged a glance with Henry before Alfred began to tell his story.

X

 _Alfred shoved his hands in his pockets_ , _he was so hungry. But there was nothing he could do about that except steal some food but it appeared that there was nothing down this street which had food. He sighed, kicking a nearby stone; perhaps his sister was having better luck then he was. As he pasted an entrance to an alleyway, he heard the sounds of a struggle. It was most likely just rival street gangs facing off as they did. But something made Alfred stop; he carefully peered round into the alley. He saw more the five members of the gang who wore red shirts; he did not know the name of the gang. In the middle of the red shirts was a women, she was fighting them. The women wore a black long coat and her dark brown hair pulled back into a neat braided bun. Alfred turned away from the fight; it was a terrifying sight but gasp of pain made him look back. The women had been stabbed, Alfred watched as another knife buried deep into her thigh and the women fell to the ground, pain evident in her face. Alfred’s eyes widened when he saw the blood. He watched the men celebrate and laugh at the women. Why was he watching this? Suddenly, the women got up like she was going to try to get away but there was a loud bang. Alfred clapped his hands to his mouth to stop him making a sound. Turning on his heel he ran, he ran across the other side of the street and lingered in the doorway of a nearby shop breathing hard. What had he just seen? He had just seen someone die! Looking back at the alley entrance he saw the men coming out of the alley, one was nicking a carriage. He then saw the women; she was being dragged but seemed to be struggling. So she was still alive. Alfred watched as the men forced the women into the carriage and drove away up the street. He watched it go before his feet took control and he ran in the opposite direction. What had he just seen?_

 

X

 

Hearing about how Evie had been injured made his insides twist uncomfortably, Jacob's grip on her pocket watch tightened. He needed to go and get his sister, right now. Knowing what state she was in he was not going to allow her to be a prisoner longer then necessary.

"She's alive. Evie is definatly alive?" Jacob asked, he was terrified after hearing the tale that Evie had been killed. 

“Yes, she was. I’m sorry, Mister Frye.” Alfred was crying.

A sigh of relief followed that.

“It’s ok,” Jacob said, “I appreciate you telling me. Do you think you can show me where you saw her?”

Alfred looked up at Jacob, before nodding slowly. Jacob shared a small smile.

“Alright let’s go. Let’s go and get Evie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a nice Christmas!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 

Alfred looked up at Jacob and pointed into the alley.

“It was in there Mister Frye.”

Jacob ruffled Alfred’s hair as he past; Henry close on his heels. The alley opened up slightly into a square shape. Jacob looked round the alley, looking for any clues as to where the thugs took his sister. His eyes found the blood stains on the floor, some of that would be Evie’s and so would be from the Blighters as from what Alfred had told him Evie had managed to kill four of them. But it was difficult to tell where Evie would have been standing. Henry was strolling around the alley as well; he was also looking for clues.

“Alfred?” Jacob called, “Alfred, where were you standing when you saw what happened?”

Alfred, who had been following Jacob, ran back to the alley entrance;

“Here, I was standing here.”

Jacob moved to stand where Alfred was. Perhaps from here he would be able pick up any clues if he viewed the scene from where Alfred had been. He could not spot anything so decides to use his Eagle Vision. A green tint surrounded Henry at the end side of the alley as well and Alfred, Charlotte and  the Rooks of where there. But it was a golden tint which caught his attention. Jacob moved towards it, it was a cane. A cane sword and Jacob knew who it belonged to. Evie. Jacob picked it up; this must have been where Evie had been standing. Keeping his Eagle Vision active Jacob looked towards the ground something else golden had caught his attention.

“Henry.” Jacob called, “I’ve got something.”

Henry hurried over but all he could see was the stone ground. He looked to the floor then at Jacob then back to the floor.

“What is it Jacob?”

Jacob pointed, “Look, can you not see it?”

Henry knew that both twins processed the rare ability that was known as Eagle Vision, it allowed them to see things other people couldn’t. Unfortunately, Henry was not lucky enough to process that vision. This meant that Jacob had picked up something that only he could see.

“Jacob, I do not have the vision. Tell me what you can see.”

“Alfred said that the Blighters dragged Evie out of here and I have found a trace of the path they took. If we follow it then we will find Evie.”

Jacob and Henry exchanged a look, a silent agreement that this would take them to wherever Evie was. Jacob then looked to Alfred; he ruffled his hair once again.

“Thank you Alfred. Now I want you two to go back to the train, John will take you.” He pointed at one of the Rooks, “Miss MacBean will take care of you until I get back.”

The two children smiled at Jacob before following John. Once the children had left Jacob began to walk, following the golden path his vision had found. It led out to the main street where the golden path took a left and led away up the street. This must have been where Evie had been shoved into the carriage. Jacob pointed up the street.

“They took her that way.” He turned round, “We need a carriage. Edward go and get one. Rupert, you are with me and Mister Green. The rest of you will follow us in another carriage; if you see any more of our Rooks get them to come as well. I think we are going to need as many of us as possible.”

Edward came back with a carriage that the Rooks piled into while Jacob, Henry and Rupert stole another. Jacob took the reins with Henry sat next to him whilst Rupert sat inside the carriage. Being guided by his Eagle Vision Jacob steered the carriage in the direction of the golden path. It took them towards The Strand. They drove past grand houses and as they did a sea of red came into view. It was the Blighters, there were a lot of them and they were all in carriages. Evie must been in one of the carriages, judging by the golden glow within one of the carriages.

“Come on!” Jacob cried, “Let’s get Evie.”

Jacob spurred the horse on; he needed to run the carriages off the road. But he would have to be careful as Evie was in one of the carriages and he would not harm her. The Rooks who were following in the carriage behind them saw what their Boss was attempting to do and copied. The Blighters saw them coming and sped off in an attempt to throw them off their trail. But Jacob was not going to let that happen, he would not let them take his sister to wherever it was they were going. His Eagle Vision had shown him that Evie was in the carriage leading the group. He would get her last, as much as that distressed him; he needed to get rid of the other four carriages first. With his carriage on one side of the Blighters while the Rooks took the other side. As Green was not the best fighter in the world, he took the reins whilst Jacob leapt across to the first Blighter carriage. He stabbed the two Blighters driving before leaping to the next carriage and repeating what he had just done. The Rooks had managed to get rid of the other carriage and take no losses. The thing they needed to do now was catch the last carriage and rescue Evie. Jacob couldn’t jump from this carriage as it currently had no driver and was verging off at the angle.

“Jacob!”

Jacob turned, Henry was steering the carriage towards him.  Jacob leapt on to the top of the carriage where his landing wasn’t great meaning he almost fell off but he managed to keep his footing.  

“Quick.” He called, “Get after that carriage, Evie’s in there.”

Henry did not need telling twice, he spurred the horse. Jacob knelt and held on to the roof of the carriage as soon as he could he would jump onto the carriage. He activated his Eagle Vision again, trying to see if he could see Evie to see if she was conscious. But as they got closer his vision showed him what the golden shape was. It was a pair of shoes, Evie’s shoes. Jacob roared in anger.

“It’s not her!” He yelled.

“What?” Green called back, “What do you mean it’s not her in there?”

“They tricked me by making me see something which belonged to her. She's not bloody in there!”

Jacob glared at the man steering the carriage, rage boiled through him. That man would know here she was and Jacob planned to have a little chat with him. He leapt on to the carriage; he stabbed the other Blighter and then pulled the driver off of the carriage.  Together they crashed to the ground where Jacob crawled on top of the man, pinning him to the ground. Raising a fist Jacob smashed it across the Templar’s face.

“Where is my sister?!” He yelled.

The Templar below him smirked, despite his bleeding nose, “What makes you think I will tell you where she is?”

Jacob extended his hidden blade and placed it to the man’s throat just as Henry and the Rooks approached them.

“If you value your life, tell me where she is.” Jacob snarled.

“I’m a Templar and you are an Assassin, either way you will kill me.”

“That is true but I will give you the opportunity to live a little longer before I catch you if you tell me. Even if you don’t tell me I will find her, this way then I can get save her sooner and deal with _you_  sooner.”

The Templar smirked and laughed at Jacob, “But either way you are too late Assassin. Miss Thorne will have acted by now.”

Jacob frowned but said nothing so the Templar continued, the blade still placed by the man's throat.

“It was her plan to capture your sister and her plan to get me to lure you away longer enough for her to act.”

“What do you mean?” Jacob spat, pushing the blade harder into the Templar’s throat, a bead of blood trickled down the man's throat.

“Your sister is dead, Mister Frye. Miss Thorne will hang her in Southwark and this is happening now. By the time you get to her, she will be dead.”

Jacob let out another roar and pushed the blade into the man’s throat. Without a word to anyone he jumped back onto the carriage and sped off, leaving Henry and his Rooks behind. All of his thoughts were on Evie; he would not believe that it was too late to get to her. He shot over the Thames and into Southwark. Activating his Eagle vision he allowed it to guide him. It once again showed him a golden path, but this time he was sure that this was exactly where he needed to go. There was a large, abandoned warehouse in the corner of Southwark and this was where his Eagle Vision led him to. Jacob leapt from the carriage and ran towards it. But as he approached the open entrance he stopped dead. He could see a sight which made his blood run cold. A long metal pipe ran across the warehouse where a rope hung down from it. The rope was tied around somebody’s neck and that person looked so familiar. Jacob charged into the warehouse and let out a scream.

“EVIE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh!  
> Will Jacob get to Evie in time?!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She’s dying, she’s dying. Save her Jacob. Those were the thoughts that were going through his mind and he charged in. He was met by a load of Blighters, extending his hidden blade he jabbed it at a nearby Blighter. But as he did, several Blighters got behind him and grabbed his arms and held in place. He struggled, arching his back to try and loosen the Blighters grip on him. He should not have charged off without Henry or the Rooks. That was a mistake which could cost him and his sister their lives. Oh, what would his Father say right now? Held in place by the Blighters Jacob looked at his twin. There was a brown woven bag over her head, meaning he could not see her face. Her hands were bound behind her back but her feet were not bound. She was only wearing an undershirt and her trousers. Her shirt was blooded and Jacob could see a wound on her chest which was bleeding. Oh Evie, I’m sorry, Jacob thought.

“Welcome Mister Frye.” A female voice called.

Lucy Thorne strolled over and stood in front of Evie. She smirked down at Jacob.

“Your timing is perfect now listen Mister Frye, can you hear it? Can you hear the sounds of your sister dying? Her life is being squeezed from her at this very moment.”

Thorne paused, looking up at Evie and smirking. Silence fell and Jacob heard the most awful sound. He could hear Evie choking, heard her desperately trying to suck air in her lungs. He fought hard against the Blighters, Evie was dying and he couldn’t get to her.

“You will watch her die and then it will be your turn to die so say goodbye to your sister.”

“You monster!” Jacob roared, “Let her go!”

Thorne only laughed. Jacob struggled hard and called out to his twin. If he could just reach his revolver then he could shoot the rope and save Evie. He had to save Evie; he would not let her die. Jacob fought against the Blighters but there was too many of them so he couldn’t fight them off. The only sounds that filled the room were Jacob’s resistance and Evie’s choking. The sounds of Evie’s choking got worse as death approached her, Evie was only human she couldn’t hang on forever. Jacob roared, he would not let his sister die but he was powerless.

“EVIE!”

There was a bang and a roar from behind him. Jacob and the Blighters turned to see a sea of Rooks tearing into the warehouse, led by Henry Green. The Blighters’ grip on Jacob slackened giving him enough room to wiggle out of their grip. Jabbing his hidden blade at the Blighter to his left, he drew out his revolver and shot the one on his right. Jacob then pointed the revolver at the rope that was killing Evie. The bullet burst from the end of the revolver as Jacob fired and time slowed down. He watched the bullet sail towards the rope. But the bullet only split half of the rope, thankfully Evie’s weight did the rest as the rest of the rope split  under her weight and Evie smashed to the ground. But he could not tell whether or not she was still alive. At that moment he could not get to her as several Blighters and Thorne were charging at him. Pulling out his kukri he stabbed at the nearest Blighter. Thorne pulled out her knife and swung at Jacob, who ducked before striking back with his kukri. The pair got locked in combat, both skilled in the art of combat. Jacob stuck high, low then high again. He wanted to kill Lucy Thorne, she had hurt his twin and he was going to make her pay.

“It matters not what you do now Mister Frye.” Thorne said, parrying his strike, “Your sister is dead and soon you will be too.”

“My sister is not dead.” Jacob cried, lashing out at her again, “You do not know her as I do, she is strong. I know she is alive and I am going to make you pay for hurting her.”

“Not if I kill you first!” Thorne roared.

The pair of them continued to fight but Jacob managed to get the upper hand. Extending his hidden blade again he plunged it into Thorne’s side before striking his kukri into her shoulder. Thorne fell to the ground, blood pooled around her. Jacob knelt beside her, a smirk on his face.

“Well now Miss Thorne look how the mighty have fallen. You should have known better then to try and kill us. You will not stop us. You may as well admit it, the Templar’s hold on London is weakening.”

“Never, the Templars will also hold on to London.” Thorne struggled to speak from blood loss.

Jacob patted her shoulder in mock sympathy, “You hold on to that dream if it brings you comfort.”

Jacob stood and watched as Thorne’s eyes rolled upwards. Around him the Rooks were handling the Blighters which meant no other enemies came towards him. He could just see Green, he wasn’t the best fighter but he had two Rooks helping him so he’d be fine. Jacob looked to where his sister was, she was still lying in the position she had fallen in. He ran over to her and fell to his knees beside her. The rope around her neck may have been cut but it was still tight around her throat. Jacob’s hand shook as he pulled the rope off and then the brown bag. Evie’s face came into view, it was deadly pale. Her lips had gone slightly blue and there were dark circles around her eyes. As the pressure around her neck was released Evie began coughing violently sucking air into her lungs. Jacob scooped his twin up and held her; Evie’s head was leaning against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms round her as Evie tried to get air back into her lungs. He could feel her violently shuddering as air re-entered her oxygen deprived body. The sounds of men fighting behind them seemed to vanish. All the mattered was that the Frye Twins were back together. Jacob didn’t realise he was shaking slightly, he just held Evie as she coughed and tried to regain control of her breathing by taking huge breaths. Evie didn’t seem to have noticed that anyone was holding her as all of a sudden she flinched, trying to push herself away from Jacob.

“Evie. It’s me.” Jacob said, “It’s ok, I’m here.”

Evie blinked up at her brother, he could actually see the recognition entering her eyes. Her lips were dry and she was still trying regaining control of her breathing. She tried to speak but Jacob shock his head.

“Don’t speak Evie, it’s alright.”

Jacob pulled Evie back into his arms, once more embracing her.  Her breathing was uneven and wheezy. Evie had no strength to do anything but breathe but even that was intensely painful, she let her head fall against her twin’s shoulder. Jacob took a deep, steading breath before casting his eyes over Evie. He could see an angry red mark encircling her neck; her arms were covered in bruises and cuts. He could only see the left side but what he saw infuriated him. There was a slash wound to her flank and a wound on her chest. The wound on her chest was bleeding and seemed to have only been inflicted recently. Angry towards her captors raged inside him, but he would deal with that later right now all he cared about was his sister. He felt a movement of his waistcoat when he looked he saw that Evie’s hand was weakly gripping his waistcoat. In response Jacob planted a kiss to his twin’s forehead. Apart from feeling an enormous amount of concern for his twin sister he also felt whole. He had his twin back and that made him feel complete. He didn’t realise that the Rooks had won the fight until Henry appeared beside him. Henry had a wound to his cheek but otherwise seemed fine. He placed a hand on Jacob’s shoulder.

“Is she alright?” Henry asked, in a low voice.

“I hope so Green, I can’t be sure of the full extent of her injuries until we get her back to the train.”

“I will get the Rooks to get the carriage, come.”

Jacob nodded and turned his attention back to his sister. She had closed her eyes, she was barely conscious. Sliding his arm under her knees Jacob lifted her into his arms. Evie let out a moan of pain, she did not open her eyes but her hand was still weakly clutching his clothing.

“It’s alright Evie. You’re safe now.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

They kept a low profile on the way to the train station; they did not want to draw attention to themselves. Henry and the Rooks were driving the carriage, whilst Jacob was inside the carriage with his twin. She was resting against him; drifting in and out of consciousness. Her breathing was still concerning, it was quite uneven and her breathing seemed laboured as well. This could be placed to her near strangulation but she was breathing, she was alive. Jacob had got an idea of Evie’s injuries; he’d spotted the wound to his sister’s thigh whilst carrying her but he still could not be sure of the full extent until he treated them. Evie had obviously lost so much blood but she had managed to hold on to life. Jacob sighed, resting his cheek against the top of his twin’s head. Evie wasn’t out of the woods yet, there was no doubt that her wounds could be infected and if so infection could kill her. His grip on her tighter, he could not think of that. Evie would recover, it might take some time but she would recover. The carriage came to a stop but Jacob did not move, he wasn’t got to get out until he knew the train was in the station. If he were to just stand on the station with Evie in his arms then that was likely to draw unwanted attention. He was craning his neck to see out of the window, waiting. As he waited he felt Evie twitch in his arms. That possibly meant she was slowly regaining consciousness. Jacob gave her hand a gentle squeeze, as reassurance. The carriage door opened and Henry appeared a worried expression on his face.

“Is the train there?” Jacob asked.

“It is and I told the driver to wait for us to board but the problem is the station is filled with Blighters. They’re looking for us Jacob.”

“But how?”

“A few of the Blighters got away earlier; they must have warned the others.”

“But they don’t know about our train, why would they think we’d come here.”

“They might just be looking everywhere for us.” Henry said, “The train is on the closest platform to here, if we are quick we can get to the train before they spot us.”

Jacob nodded. He had to hand Evie to Henry whilst he climbed out of the carriage but once Evie, who was conscious, was in Henry’s arms she immediately flinched and tensed. Henry thought that this may be due to her injuries but Evie spoke.

“Don’t touch me. Please, no more.”

Her voice was quiet and croaky from her near death but the emotion behind the words was there. She weakly struggled against Henry’s grip, but his movement jarred her injuries and she let out a small moan of pain.

“No more.. please.”

When Evie said this Jacob had returned, once out of the carriage he had sent the horse off. But he caught Evie’s words; he exchanged a glance with Henry before taking Evie into his arms. Unlike when Henry had held her Evie did not flinch or tense when Jacob took her. She just lay limp in Jacob’s arms but she was still conscious. Jacob glanced down at his twin before nodding at Henry to lead the way.

People stared at Jacob as he past; from a distance it looked like he was carrying a dead body. But the people closer to him as he hurried past saw that it was not a dead body the man was carrying as, helpfully, Evie had opened her eyes but whether she was actually aware of what she was looking at was questionable. The platform at Waterloo Station was packed, just like it was when Jacob had met Alfred and Charlotte. But now it was difficult to slip through people as Jacob had Evie in his arms. What was worse there were Blighters pushing their way through the crowds of people, searching. Their train was only a few metres away from them but getting to it with causing a scene would be hard, a few people had spotted Jacob and were gasping at the sight. Jacob couldn’t see why, he was just carrying his injured sister but to the general public it seemed like he was carrying a corpse.

“There are two Blighters, just ahead of us.” Henry whispered, “Let us go this way, try and avoid them.”

Jacob followed Henry through the crowd, they kept their heads down. Evie was mumbling, she was repeatedly saying ‘No more’ over and over. He could not be sure what that meant but Jacob was certain that Evie was confused; she’d forgotten that she’d been rescued and in her battered state it made sense. The train was so close but so were the Blighters, they heard the people talk about a man carrying a women and were investigating. Henry leapt up on to the train and disappeared into one of the compartments. Jacob hesitated as he spotted one of the Rooks.

“Head the Blighters off, draw them away from here.”

The Rook nodded and ran off. A moment later there was a cry of;

“Oi you Blighter scum.”

The Blighters, naturally, took offence by this and immediately ran towards the Rook, who turned tail and ran. There were other Rooks on the station and they ran after the Blighters. Jacob leapt carefully on to the train, and headed into Evie’s compartment. He lay Evie gently down on the bed, as he did the train lurched slightly as it pulled out of the station. Henry reappeared; he glanced at Evie before looking at Jacob.

“What do you need?” He asked.

“Bandages and something to clean her wounds with.” Jacob replied, not taking his eyes of his twin.

Henry nodded and hurried away. Jacob was taking in Evie, how fragile she looked. This was the first time he had been able to look at her properly.  Her skin was pale, ghostly pale. The mark around her neck was turning black. There were two cuts to her face, dried blood clung to the skin around her nose and her lips, although they had gone pink, they were cracked. On her left arm there was a think long cut, it too had dried blood clinging to it. Her left shoulder was a bloody mess; this was where she’d been stabbed. The blood had dried over the wound and surrounding area, this meant that when Jacob cleaned it he would likely make it bleed again. Evie had a gunshot wound to the right side of her abdomen and it was in a similar state her shoulder. The same could also be said for her right leg, where she’d been stabbed in her upper thigh. Then there was the state of Evie’s clothes, they were dirtied with blood and dirt. They would need to be changed or the dirt on them could cause an infection. Evie’s hair was at great risk of falling out of its bun, when she had been pulled by her hair it had loosened it. Jacob felt rage boil away inside of him, Thorne and the Blighters had done this to his twin. But he had dealt with Thorne and the Rooks had dealt with the Blighters involved.

Henry reappeared with everything Jacob required. He paused for a moment when the latter took the items from him; he was debating whether or not to stay. But he concluded that it would be best for Evie that her twin was the only one there. He didn’t know Evie as well as Jacob but he was sure that she wouldn’t want lots of people looking at her in this state; her pride was as strong and stubborn as her brother.  Silently, he drew the curtains to give the twins privacy and left the compartment. Jacob had begun his work of cleaning and dressing his sister’s wounds. Evie was still conscious but not really aware of what was going on. She just lay there, staring at whatever her eyes had locked on to. Her breathing was still uneven and wheezy. She did not move as Jacob began cleaning the wounds, only emitting a hiss of pain when Jacob began cleaning the shoulder wound. It was only when Jacob moved to clean her gunshot wound that she reacted. Jacob had to move the undershirt to see the wound, but Evie flinched violently. She let out a weak moan.

“No, don’t touch me. No more.” She pleaded.

Jacob stared at Evie, his twin never pleaded but the plea was clear. He took hold of Evie's hand and looked at her.

“I’m not going to hurt you. Evie, it’s me, you're not dreaming you are safe.”

Once again Jacob saw the recognition enter his twin’s eyes but this seemed to only distress her further. Tears were threatening to escape from her eyes, Evie never cried. The last time Evie had cried was when their father had died. Jacob tightened his grip on his sister’s hand;

“I’m your twin Evie, trust me.”

She nodded ever so slightly. Jacob uncovered the gunshot wound but something else caught his eye. Angry purple bruises littered Evie’s hips; the bruises looked like finger marks as though she’d be grabbed by the hips. Jacob stared at the bruises as the penny slowly dropped. It all made sense, why she had not wanted to be touched and why she had pleaded with both he and Henry.

“Evie…” Jacob breathed, looking at his twin.

Evie looked back at her brother, tears falling in perfect sync from her eyes. Jacob wasn’t sure what to say or what to do. Physical injuries he knew what to do but _this_ was different. The twins just looked at each other for a while but Jacob moved. He sat on the bed, but mindful not to cause Evie any pain or discomfort. He slipped any arm under her shoulder to support her and brought her close, embracing her. Evie let out a slight hiss of pain from her injured shoulder but did nothing to stop her brother giving her the comfort she needed. She buried her face into the crook of Jacob’s neck, tears continuing to fall. They embraced for a while, neither one moving and the only sound being Evie’s breathing. After a while Jacob helped Evie to lay back down and resumed his wound cleaning. The two of them didn’t speak, Evie wasn’t in a state to say anything and Jacob wasn’t too sure what to say. After bandaged the wound to her abdomen and thigh Jacob pulled the covers of the bed over Evie. He paused as a sudden thought crossed his mind. Kicking his boots off and removing his coat Jacob clambered in to bed next to Evie. Slipping his arm underneath Evie, she cuddled in close. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she closed her eyes. Jacob gently ran his hand through her hair, undoing the half collapsed bun. This soothing motion sent Evie off to sleep and it wasn’t long later that Jacob too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins are back together but this story is not over yet!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jacob stretched out on the chaise longue and let out a yawn. Three days had passed since they’d rescued Evie. Evie was slightly better in herself; although she no longer flinched when someone touched her, she still did not wanted physical contact with anyone. The only except to that was her twin, Jacob. For the moment she remained bedbound, her injuries were healing but they were serious. They had taken their toll on her, left her weak and vulnerable.  She spent most of the day sleeping, which was good she needed her rest. Jacob spent most of the day with her, he did not want to leave her side and currently Evie struggled to settle off to sleep without the present of her brother. The impact her captivity had had on her was clear through her difficulty to settle of to sleep on her own. Although Jacob could not read his twin’s thoughts he had a pretty good idea of what was keeping her from sleeping. Jacob had no wanted to push Evie to give him details of what happened but she had given him a description of what the man who violated her looked like. He also knew that he had not been there at Evie’s attempted hanging. This meant he was still on the loose. But Jacob would catch him; he would get revenge on the man who had violated his sister.

He scratched his face as he watched the two children in front of him. Evie had been asleep for a few hours so Jacob had moved into the next compartment whilst she slept. In front of him were Alfred and Charlotte, they had been staying on the train since they had found Evie and since Jacob had found out where the two siblings were living he would not allow them to go back to living on the Thames. Alfred was currently trying on Jacob’s range of hats much to his sister’s amusement; he pulled out one of Jacob’s top hats and tried it on. The hat was rather big for Alfred and it fell over his eyes, only his nose stopped the hat from completely covering his face. Jacob chuckled as Alfred began chasing his sister round the compartment, although he kept bumping into things as he could not see. These two reminded him of how he and Evie used to be when they were kids. Charlotte took the hat over Alfred’s head and placed it on her own head whilst Alfred dug around and placed Jacob’s favourite flat cap on his head. Jacob shared a small smile, that hat was his favourite but it actually suited Alfred.

“I like this hat Mister Frye.” Alfred smiled, repositioning the hat on his head.

“It looks good on you Alfred; my sister bought that one for me and please call me Jacob.”

Alfred grinned and admired himself in the nearby tea pot. Jacob glanced over at Charlotte and smiled, Charlotte had discovered that the hat she was wearing was just big enough that she could spin it round on her head. Oh, to be a child again, Jacob thought.

“Jacob, is you sister going to be ok?” Charlotte asked.

“I think so Charlotte,” Jacob sighed, “She hurt quite badly but she’s strong.”

There was a pause before Charlotte asked;

“What’s it like having a twin?”

Jacob stroked his chin as he thought, “I…. I don’t really know how to answer that without Evie. I think that’s a question that requires both of us.”

Charlotte nodded slightly before returning to her spinning of Jacob’s hat. After rubbing his face, Jacob glanced at the clock. It was the early afternoon; Evie had been asleep for the whole day. He’d need to wake her soon for something to eat and drink. The two children were inspecting the nearby bookcase, still wearing Jacob’s hats. Jacob snorted in amusement, those two really did remind him of both him and Evie when they were growing up. Their curiosity and bond with one another. It made him think that actually he and Evie were drifting apart and that was something he did not want. He did not want to get to the part where they went their separate ways. Well, there was still time to fix it. He may not believe in the pieces of Eden as Evie did but he would participate in the search, to protect and support his twin.

The quiet of the carriage was cut by a cry; the cry was laced with fear. Jacob sprang up, recognising Evie’s cry. He not heard the cry since they were very young. Racing into the next compartment, he found Evie sitting half up in bed. Her good arm was supporting her but in her weaken state she could not hold herself up. Jacob grabbed her just as her arm gave way, saving her from aggravating her wounds. Evie was still pale but her eyes were wide and she was breathing hard, almost hyperventilating. The dark purple bruise encircling her neck seemed to stand out more against her pale skin. Jacob slipped his arm under her shoulder and gently pulled her into and an embrace.

“Evie? What happened?” He rubbed the heel of his hand hard into her back, calming her.

“H…He’s going to.. I don’t… No more.” Evie stuttered.

Jacob guessed who ‘he’ was, it was clear that Evie had been woken by nightmare.

“No he’s not. He can’t hurt you now, you’re safe Evie.”

Evie opened her mouth to speak but Jacob hushed her, keeping her in his embrace until her breathing had calmed down. It took a few minutes but Evie did eventual calm down, Jacob reached over and grabbed a glass full of water before offering to Evie. She took it with shaking hands and drank. She could still see his face; the image of him would not leave her mind. She pushed the glass away and accepted Jacob’s help in laying back down. She was exhausted and sore, having woken so sharply from sleep had aggravated her wounds. Jacob ran his hand through her hair, but a frown appeared. Placing the back his hand against Evie’s forehead. She was hot, hotter then she should be. He’d have to watch that, preventing an infection was paramount. He changed the bandages daily and Evie’s dirty clothes had been thrown away, she was currently wearing  a shirt and trousers of Jacob’s which were slightly loose on her but would do until Jacob found wherever Evie kept her clothes. His sister was particularly good at putting this in places he couldn’t find.  He was doing everything he could to prevent her wounds becoming infected but if her temperature was indicating an infection then it might have been in vain. Evie’s hand crept into his and he gave it a gentle squeeze, smiling at her.

“I’m sorry,” Evie whispered, “For making you worry about me.”

“Don’t be stupid, Evie. You’re my twin of course I will worry but it what we do. We worry about each other. Now, sleep. You need your rest.”

Evie’s eyelids were already struggling to stay open; she gazed at her brother before allowing herself to slip back to sleep. Jacob did not move for a while, he sat on the edge of the bed still holding his twin’s hand. He took reassurance that his twin was ok through her breathing. But at the same time she wasn’t ok, she was being tormented by that man. But it would not be for much longer he was going to find that man and make him pay. He carefully repositioned the covers over his sleeping sister and drew the curtain again before leaving. In the next carriage he found Alfred and Charlotte talking a new arrival. The girl was a younger then Charlotte wore a green dress and her hair was in two braids.

“Afternoon Clara, what brings you here?”

“I have something that might interest you, Jacob.”

“Oh, gossip!” Jacob said, sitting back down on the chaise longue, “What is it?”

“Well, I heard that you were looking for a man.” Jacob tensed. “We heard the Rooks talking about it. They spoke about the man and what he looked like and then I saw him. His name is Matthew Smith and he’s hiding in Westminster at the moment.”

Jacob smirked internally. Now he had a name, a description and a location. Matthew Smith would not be haunting his sister for much longer.  

“Clara you are a star!”

The two of them exchanged a high five and Jacob pushed a shilling into Clara’s hands. Now all was left was to strike.

* * *

The evening had drawn in outside, the carriage was dark. Evie lay in the bed staring at the opposite window. She’d been awake for a while now, she hadn’t moved since she woke just stayed lying there. Her wounds were sore and she’d felt like death warmed up. In the armchair across from the bed was a snoring Jacob. He was slumped in the chair, one arm was propping his head up. His mouth was slightly open. If Evie was in a better state of mind then she might have laughed at the sight, neither of them was the most graceful sleepers. But she wasn’t in the right state of mind; the face of _him_ was haunting her. She couldn’t stop reliving every moment. It was a painted image on the inside of her eyelids and as much as she tried she could not get those images out of her mind. Evie let out a sigh, there was a horrible feeling in her stomach. As hard as she tried to, she could not ignore the feeling. Her stomach turned uncomfortably and knew what was going happen. She stumbled out of bed adrenaline forcing her muscle to hold, her injuries screamed at her but she couldn’t stop what was going to happen. There was an empty bucket at the end of the bed and this was where Evie’s stomach rebelled. She gripped the side of the bucket, hating the fact that Jacob could hear this. Part of her hoped that he wouldn’t hear it. But when pair of hands brushed the hair out of her face she knew that he had heard. Evie could feel what little colour she had leave her and she was shaking as if she’d been pulled from an icy pond. Jacob helped Evie back to bed, putting his hand to her forehead again.

“You’re burning up Evie.”

“I’m f..fine.” Evie stuttered, her voice was shaking.

Jacob ignored her and began to investigate; he knew that what had just happened meant that one of Evie’s wounds was infected. He found the wound which was responsible, the stab wound to her thigh. It was swollen and red, much worse than it should be.

“Your thigh wound is infected Evie. I’m going to clean and redress it.”

Evie mumbled something along the lines of ‘I’m fine, don’t worry’ but Jacob ignored it. He removed the bucket at the end of the bed and fetched a new one. He also fetched the appropriate items to clean and redress the wound. Evie hissed with pain but she didn’t move as Jacob carefully cleaned the wound. Jacob could see her shivering, that was most likely a response to what had just happened. Once he’d completely redressed the wound he opened the carriage window slightly, letting cool air into the room. Jacob sat on the edge of the bed; he picked up a fresh cloth and dipped into the water. He placed on Evie’s forehead in an attempt to soothe her fever.  With luck this was the worse it would get. For Evie’s sake, she had been through enough already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Evie, she can't catch a break.   
> Will Jacob catch the vicious Matthew Smith?


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 

To say that Jacob was tired was an understatement, he was exhausted. It had been over a week since they’d rescued Evie, this would mean that Evie _should_ be on the mend. But she’d been struck down by an infection; the wound to her thigh had become infected. At first Jacob had allowed himself to believe that it was going to be fine as Evie had only been sleepier, perhaps slightly confused and occasionally throwing up. But the full effect of the infection had set in. The wound itself was so swollen and red, Jacob was cleaning and re-dressing it twice a day to try and fight the infection. As for the fever it had taken over Evie. She wouldn’t sleep as the fever prevented her from doing so, when rarely she did sleep it was not for long, and she shivered uncontrollably. Jacob had spent the past two days continually bathing her forehead to try and keep her temperature down. He had hoped that doing his would soothe his twin off to sleep but she wouldn’t slip off to sleep. So he’d sat with her for the past forty-eight hours so he was exhausted. His exhaustion had fuelled his anger towards the whole situation. Of course, he did not have any anger towards Evie; none of this was her fault. But he did feel extremely angry towards Matthew Smith and Miss Thorne. Miss Thorne was not a problem, Jacob had killed her, but Matthew Smith was a problem. He had instructed his Rooks to hunt him down but as of yet they were having no luck.

Jacob dropped the cloth back into the bucket. He let out a huge yawn before ringing the cloth and resting on Evie’s forehead. She let out a shaky breath in response but did not open her eyes. Beads of water trickled from the cloth, washing away the beads of sweat. There was complete silence in the compartment apart from Evie’s shivering and harsh breathing. It suddenly became very dark and Jacob had that sudden feeling of falling. A pair of hands caught him before he hit the ground. Opening his eyes he found that he’d fallen off the bed and Henry was holding him.

“Jacob, are you alright?”

Jacob straightened himself before sitting back on the bed, “Yeah, I’m just tired.”

“You look exhausted Jacob, you should get some rest.”

He rubbed his eyes, “I will later, I need to see her through the worst of this. Make sure she doesn’t get any worse.”

Henry shook his head, “You need rest now, you can’t help her unless you rest. I’ll stay with her, she won’t be alone.”

Jacob considered this for a moment glancing at his twin. Evie still had her eyes shut, her breathing was harsh but even. The cloth had slipped from her head and was making the pillow damp.

“Evie would want you to rest. What would she say if you saw you now?”

Jacob snorted. He knew exactly what Evie would say. Maybe it would be good to rest. Evie was so out of it she’d probably not notice his absence.

“Alright, I will sleep. I might get some fresh air as well but I won’t be long.”

Henry smiled, clapping his hand on Jacob’s shoulder before settling in the arm chair. Jacob planted a gentle kiss on his sister’s forehead, he moved to the compartment door but lingered a moment looking back. Henry had pulled out a book and his sister hadn’t move, not that he expected her to. She’ll be fine, he reassured himself as he forced his legs to work. It was an unspoken thing between the twins but when one of them was sick or injured then the pair would not like to be apart. They never spoke about it but both knew they did it. As neither of them had been sick or injured, apart from a few bumps and grazes, this hadn’t happened since before they’d come to London. Jacob moved into the next compartment and flopped down on the chaise lounge, the sun was setting so the compartment was being to get dark. Alfred and Charlotte were asleep nearby, curling under the same blanket. Jacob shared a smile before he slumped on the lounge and threw his arm over his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

It seemed as Jacob had closed his eyes a minute ago but some time had passed. The afternoon sun was assaulted his closed eyes. He groaned and opened his eyes. Somehow during his sleep he had half fallen of the chaise lounge. His head and back were resting on the lounge but his legs were on the floor. He let out a yawn as he did he slid off the longue on to the floor in an undignified heap. For a few moments he stayed on the floor but the noise of the Rooks laughing in the next carriage made him get up. There was something he needed to do. But before he did Jacob moved into Evie’s carriage. He saw Henry still sat in the armchair and Evie was lying on her side, she appeared to be asleep.

“Is she asleep?” Jacob whispered, pointing at his twin.

Henry nodded, “She’s been asleep for a good few hours now.”

“Are you ok to stay with her while I go out? I need to see the Rooks.”

Henry nodded again and in response Jacob gave him a thumbs up. Jacob left the carriage and jumped from the train, landing on the tracks. He could have waited until the got to the nearest station but it was more fun this way. He watched the train speed away from him before taking off, he jumped off the train tracks onto the roof of a nearby building. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, using his rope launcher when he needed to. It was good to stretch his legs but he was taking a rather long route to get to Westminster. But this way he could observe the people of London as he went. London was slowing down as it was the afternoon; most people were retiring to their homes. The Blighters were around but as far as Jacob could see the man he was looking for was not anywhere around. He would need to find his Rooks and find out what they knew. He’d need to go to one of the Rooks hide out.

It took a while but Jacob finally got there, he found his Rooks in their stronghold. They were grouped together, discussing something in hushed voices. As he approach one of the Rooks spotted him.

“Boss.” The Rook greeted.

The other Rook turned to see their boss approach.

“Well lads, what’s the news on a certain Matthew Smith?” Jacob asked.

“He’s still here in Westminster, not actually too far from here.” A Rook said.

“Well then let’s go and get him.”

The Rooks cheered in response. The Rooks knew of Miss Frye’s condition but they did not know why they were after this Blighter. So, they had all assumed that it was because he was part of the group that had imprisoned Evie. They did not ask their Boss for details, they did as they were told. The Rooks moved out, led by their fearsome leader. They moved through the streets, the people shrinking back as the Rooks moved through. Any other Rooks that they passed hurried over to join them. But all though this sight was frightening it wasn’t subtle. As by the time they had arrived at the Blighter stronghold, they were aware of the Rooks were coming and had got ready. Jacob exchanged a glance with the Rooks before leading the assault. There was roar from both gangs as they collided. Jacob ducked an incoming fist and activated his Eagle Vision. He could see Matthew Smith. The sight of him made his blood boil. Jacob charged at him. His fist smashed into the side of Smith’s head. The pair of them were locked in combat. Smith was rather a brute so they were both evenly matched. He got a lucky shot at Jacob, in response Jacob smacked Smith in the face making his nose bleed. 

“That was for my sister.” Jacob grunted, delivering another punch to the man.

“Well, I enjoyed having your sister. I’ll enjoy having her again.” Smith smirked, dodging a punch.

That made his anger boil over, he pushed hard. Throwing punches at Smith and kicked him to try to trip him up. Jacob managed to get a few punches before Smith legged it. Jacob took off after him but as he turned the corner Smith had vanished. Jacob tried to locate him with his Eagle Vision but nothing came up. Letting out a roar of frustration he re-joined his Rooks. They’d won the fight meaning that they had also won a new stronghold but Jacob couldn’t stop think about Smith. He would catch him, he could not run forever. He sent a few Rooks out to search for Smith, well he took to the footops to try and locate him. But nothing came of it, Smith had slipped away.

* * *

 “Why is your shop a curious shop?”

Henry laughed, “I think you mean Curiosity Shop, Alfred. But it is called that for what it has inside the shop. There are lots of different things in it.”

Alfred nodded. He moved away and pulled Jacob’s top hat on his head again. Henry continued to look through the papers he had, Charlotte was over by the bookcase looking through the books. Henry had moved into his compartment a while ago, Miss Frye was still sleeping. Jacob had been out for a few hours now and had not yet returned.

“Mr Green? Where is Jacob?” Alfred asked, turning back to face Henry.

“He went out, he should be back soon.”

There was a noise behind them; Henry turned expecting to see Jacob returning. He wasn’t expecting to see Evie. She looked pale, tired, her hair was loose and messy but she was up.

“Evie? Should you be up?”

“I’ve been in there for too long.” She said, her voice was weak.

Evie moved over to the chaise longue, although she was limping, and sat down. Alfred and Charlotte were standing together looking at Evie, they had not been introduced to Evie. Evie was still suffering for the fever so she hadn’t noticed the children standing in the compartment yet, which was very un-Evie like as normally she'd of already noticed them. She slumped back on the chaise longue and accepted the glass of water that Henry offered to her. It was only then that Evie noticed Alfred and Charlotte, she was used to seeing children in the train but she’d never seen these two before.

“I’m sorry.” Evie said, “I didn’t see you there.”

Evie offered a weak smile; it was all she could manage in her current state.

“I’m Charlotte and this is my brother Alfred. “ Charlotte said, indicating her brother, “We sorry if we disturbed you… Jacob said we could stay here.”

“And Jacob said I could wear his hat.” Alfred piped up, he was still wearing Jacob’s top hat.

Evie laughed, “It’s alright, I don’t mind and the hat looks good on you.”

There was pause as Evie took a slip of water, Henry shuffled some paper and the children exchanged a glance. But when a thought crossed Evie's mind she spoke.

“I’ll tell you what Alfred, one of Jacob’s coats in hanging on that peg. You can try it on if you want.”

Alfred grinned at Evie before pulling the coat off the peg Evie was pointing at. Charlotte had moved over to sit on the floor beside Evie, watching her brother. Jacob’s coat was rather big for Alfred and it almost looked like he’d put a dress on. Charlotte laughed at her brother whilst Evie shared a weak smile again. Even though she'd just woken up she felt exhausted, the infection wasn't beaten yet. Alfred also found a old pair of Jacob's boots and tried them on to. 

“Woah, it’s like there’s two of me in here.” A voice said.

Alfred looked to the door where Jacob stood, looking rather amused.

“My name is Jacob Frye!” Alfred proclaimed.

"Good!" Jacob said, "There's needs to be more mes in this world."

Evie snorted in amusement. Alfred tried to walk but he tripped over the coat and fell flat on his face. Charlotte laughed and crawled over to help her brother. As the two children giggled Jacob moved over to sit beside his twin and Henry moved out for the carriage. The twins looked at each other; Jacob put his hand on Evie’s forehead.

“You should be in bed.” Jacob said, frowning slightly.

“I’ve been there for days.” Evie sighed, it almost sounded like she was moaning,"I'm alright."

Evie’s eyes found a wound on her twin’s forehead; it was above his eyebrow and bleeding slightly.  

“You’re still injured Evie, you should rest and gather your strength.”

“Pot calling the kettle black Jacob, you’re injured too.”

“Mine’s not even in the same league as yours so don’t – ow!” Jacob was interrupted when his sister poked his wound, “What was that for?”

“Proving a point.” Evie said; a smile on her pale face.

In response Jacob rolled his eyes at her. Evie reached behind her to grab a small cloth on the table behind her and handed it to Jacob. Jacob caught the wince of pain that flashed across Evie’s face; he said nothing though just accepted the offered cloth. As he dabbed his injured forehead Evie let out tried sigh and leant against Jacob, resting her head on Jacob’s shoulder. She watched the two children.

"How does you leg feel?"

"It's sore, but I'm alright." Evie admitted.

Jacob nodded, knowing that Evie wasn't in the frame of mind to deal with a bombardment of questions about her health.

“Who are these two?” She asked, quietly.

“I found Alfred lost in the station and took him back to his sister. Then they helped me, they led me to you. Alfred saw you get captured and he told me so I could find you. I’ve asked Clara to take them in but for the moment I said they could stay here.”

Evie nodded in agreement, she listened to Jacob's breathing as the latter began running his fingers through her hair. He probably wasn't even aware he was doing that, it was an instinctive thing he did when she was leaning against him like this. The peace of the carriage was broken a minute later when Henry came running into the carriage.

“Jacob, there’s a problem. It’s Thorne.”

“Lucy Thorne?” Jacob questioned, “She’s dead, I killed her.”

“No you didn’t Jacob, she survived her injuries”


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

How had Thorne survived?  That was the question going round and round all of their heads. But the simple answer was that wounds Jacob had inflicted had not been fatal. So just as Evie was recovering from injuries so to was Thorne. The next few days were spent trying to track Thorne’s location down. Henry may have found out that Thorne was alive but he had not been told where she was. He had told his spies to track her down and he would also spend hours searching for her. Jacob was also trying to locate Thorne but he was also trying to track down Smith who had gone into hiding like a coward. The more time that past and Smith was still alive Jacob got more anger; he could not and would not let that man get away with assaulting his twin. He could remember Evie’s face when he’d told her Smith was still alive, although she had tried to hide she was frightened. Fear was an emotion that Jacob knew Evie processed, as did he, but it was not one that she showed. So the fact she’d shown her fear made it clear what a damaging effect Smith had had on her. Her injuries were healing slowly but steadily although she had not quite beaten the infection yet. She was no longer in bed all day but it was still clear that she was still not quite there yet.

 Jacob jumped onto the train; he’d been out searching for any sign of Thorne or Smith. At present he could not find a trace of either. He entered the carriage and found his sister sat on the floor underneath their wall of assassination. Sat in front of her was Charlotte; Evie was plaiting the girl’s hair. Alfred was sprawled on the floor next to them, asleep. Jacob didn’t disturb the scene just poured himself some water and flopped down in the chair by the desk. His gaze locked on Evie’s neck, the dark purple bruise was still there looking as angry as ever. The sight of it made his blood boil and fuelled his determination to get revenge on Smith and Thorne.

“There.” Evie said, finishing off the plait.

Charlotte ran her hand down the plait before facing Evie, “Thank you Evie!”

Evie smiled as Charlotte crawled over to her brother and then rubbed her injured leg. It was throbbing painfully; perhaps she should stand on it to help it. She could feel her twin’s eyes on her as she pushed herself upright. It was painful but she managed to pull herself upright, although she had a hand on the wall to steady herself.  Jacob grinned at Evie when she made eye contact that was Jacob’s ‘Well Done’ grin.

“Have you found anything yet?” Evie asked.

Jacob knew what she was referring to, “No, not yet. I’ll go back out later to keep looking.”

“I’ll come as well, I want to help.”

“What? Evie! You’re still recovering.”

“I know but I can’t stay here forever.” Evie limped over to the desks, placing a hand on it for support, "I want to help, I want to  _do_ something. I can't just leave it to you and Mister Green."

Jacob studied Evie; she was as stubborn as he was. She was still slightly pale but determined. Knowing Evie as he did he knew that if she was determined to come then nothing he said would stop her.

“Well, if you’re sure.” Jacob sighed, “But go and get some sleep before we go.”

“Yes Father.” Evie teased; a very familiar smirk on her face.

Jacob snorted in amusement and lightly hit Evie on her forearm as she passed. As Evie left to get some rest, Jacob slumped in the chair, deciding that he’d get some rest as well.

* * *

The twins stepped off the train at Victoria Station in the early hours of the afternoon. Evie had changed back into her normal Assassin clothes and her hair was back neatly as it normally was. The only give away that Evie was not well was the bruise to her neck, slightly pale face and her limp. But she was determined to accompany her brother. Outside the station Jacob flagged down a carriage, he climbed on it and held his hand out to help his sister up. She let out a slight hiss of pain but manged to climb up and settled beside her brother. Jacob picked up the reins and spurred the horse.

“Where are we going?” Evie asked.

“An abandoned Blighter stronghold.” Jacob replied, “There might be clues there about a certain Mister Smith.”

Evie’s hand twitched at the sound of the name but she managed to supressed the rush of emotion. She was with her brother, everything was fine.

“What about Miss Thorne? There won’t be any clues as to her whereabouts there.”

“Patience my dear sister, I have another idea in mine for her.”

“Let me guess, you’re not going to tell me what that is.”

Jacob looked at her in mock surprise, “How did you know!”

“Lucky guess.”

Jacob laughed and steered the horse round the corner. Being the first time since her rescue that Evie had been outside it felt like the first time she’d seen London. She watched the people as they went past. She watched them as they bustled about getting on with their day without a care in the world. Evie sometimes wondered what that would be like, not having to worry about protecting the human race... just existing. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jacob stopped the carriage outside some rundown wooden buildings. It certainly looked as if this area had been abandoned. Jacob jumped down from the carriage and moved to the other side to help Evie down. Together they moved to search the abandoned stronghold. The stronghold was littered with paper, ripped pieces of abandoned clothing and hats. The Blighters had certainly left in a rush. The twins began searching through what was left; they didn’t need to ask each other what they were looking for as both could use their Eagle Vision to aid them. Evie picked up the odd piece of paper every now and again, if anything it was a distraction from her injuries which were beginning to ache. She placed a hand against the gunshot wound as she walked; she was not going to let these injuries stop her.  Jacob had disappeared, he gone searching inside one of the building so for the moment Evie was on her own. This didn’t bother Evie; she had her weapons if she needed them.

 After a few minutes Evie had footsteps behind her, assuming it was Jacob she turned but she froze upon seeing who was standing behind her. Matthew Smith stood there, an expression on his face which Evie could not name but it made her skin crawl. Smith took a few steps towards her, whilst Evie backed away. She locked eyes with Smith, fear entering her veins.

“Miss Frye, it’s been a while.”

Evie said nothing just continued backing away. Her retreat was blocked when her back connected with a wall. She was trapped. Smith advanced; he reached out a hand and placed it on Evie’s hip. Evie tensed and began to tremble, a small voice in the back of her mind was telling her that she had weapons to defend herself but her fear had paralysed her to spot.

“It’s been awhile since I have had you.” Smith whispered, the whisper made Evie’s trembling worse, “I can’t wait to have you again.”

Smith pushed himself against her; his hand was slowly running up the inside of her upper thigh. The memories of what this man had done to her flashed before her eyes, she could not go through it again. She wanted to activate her hidden blade but the rush of intense emotions was stopping her from making any sort of movement. Smith had buried his face in the crook of her neck, she could feel his breath against her skin. No! She didn't want his to happen but she could not stop it her limps would not respond. His hand was still gliding up the inside of her thigh. Evie’s breathing sped up and she felt light headed. The last thing she saw before the world went dark was Smith suddenly pulling away from her. 

* * *

Jacob kicked a nearby box and the lid burst open. Kneeling beside the box he started rummage through its contents. Inside it was a lot of paper; Jacob shoved his hand in ruffling through it although he could not see what he was touching. His hand soon found something round; grabbing it he discovered it was a small bag of money.

“How irresponsible, to leave money lying around. Well, I will just have to look after it.” Jacob said, although he was completely alone.

Pocketing the money he resumed his search of the box. After a few minutes Jacob found something else round, assuming it more money if pulled it out. But upon seeing what it was he let out a disgusted cry. It was a half-eaten, mouldy apple. Jacob threw it away from him wrinkling his nose in disgust. Standing up he wiped his hand on his jacket and looked around. There was nothing else in here, he searched through it all. Perhaps Evie had come up with something. He walked out of the building to find his sibling. But as he turned the corner the sight that met his eyes made his blood boil. Smith was there, he pushed his sister against the wall. His face was buried in the crook of her neck and his hand…

Jacob charged, he grabbed Smith by the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground. He kicked Smith hard in the ribs as he tried to crawl away, forcing the man onto his back. Jacob straddled him, preventing any type of escape. Jacob pulled back his fist and smashed it across Smith face; he felt the nose break against his fist. Blood poured from the bugger’s nose.

“So, we meet again Mister Smith. But this time you will not escape.”

Jacob extended his hidden blade and placed it against the man’s throat.

“You think I am afraid of you Mister Frye.” Smith said, “You do not scare me. You are just a frightened boy, trying to prove himself. Your sister is just a girl; she’s not as tough as she believes she is. You both think yourself so important but you two are nothing.”

“You have no right to talk about my sister. You don’t know anything about her.”

Smith sneered up at him, “I’ve had sex with your sister. I felt her writhe beneath me, felt her try to push me away and heard how she cried out as I took her innocence from her.”

Jacob tensed, his blade had pierced the latter’s neck slightly. A bead of blood trickled down Smith’s throat.

“I had sex with your sister so hard and so often that she passed out before I was done. You may kill me but you can never repair that damage.”

Jacob snarled at Smith, “Enjoy the afterlife you bastard.”

The blade pierced through Smith’s neck, who made gagging noises before falling still. Jacob stood and moved away from the dead man. He turned to where his sister was, expecting her to have watched the whole thing but he saw her collapsed on the ground, her eyes shut. Jacob dropped to his knees beside her and scooped her up. As he did Evie’s eyes fluttered opened and Jacob let out a sigh of relief, she'd just fainted. 

“Are you alright, Evie?”

Evie nodded and closed her eyes again momentarily, “Where…”

Jacob cut her off; he knew what she was going to say, “Dead. I killed him Evie. It’s over now.”

Evie closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. It seemed she was in no rush to move and Jacob wasn’t going to push her. He just held her for a while, allowing her to take the time she needed.

but a sudden noise behind him made him look round. He could hear voices approaching, whether they were friend or foe he wasn’t sure but he was not going to find up. He stood, lifting Evie into his arms and hurried away. The carriage was where he’d left it, he put Evie inside the carriage before she could ask what was going on before jumping up to the driver seat and driving away. Matthew Smith was dead, one down… one to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Jacob got him!!   
> There's one more chapter to go so the question is.... will the Frye Twins kill Thorne???


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 

“I’ll be alright, Jacob.”

“Just don’t fall and die.”

Evie gave Jacob one of her famous looks which made the latter grin like a Cheshire cat. They were standing on the rooftops of London; Jacob was standing on one rooftop and Evie on another. The gap between the rooftops wasn’t huge so Evie had decided to try to jump between them. Although Jacob thought this was a bad idea, Evie’s wounds were still not healed so she was still limping around but she was determined to ‘get back to normal’ in her words. She’d be determined to get back to normal since Jacob had killed Matthew smith the previous day. Jacob had been against it but he knew Evie would was determined. She was stood near the edge of the roof getting ready to jump.  Jacob was on the other rooftop; he was standing by the edge ready to catch Evie if she fell. He could see in her eyes that she was drawing up the courage to jump. She was worried about what he was, that she would not clear the distance. But she did, her landing was slightly ungraceful but she made it. Jacob clapped her on the shoulder.

“Nice job!”

Evie straightened herself and smiled at Jacob.

“I want to try a bigger jump.”

Jacob nodded and led Evie to the other side of the building where the gap to the next building was wider. Jacob leapt to the other side turned and watched Evie jump. She didn’t quite make the distance but she’d managed to grab the ledge of the roof and was pulling herself up. She accepted Jacob’s outstretched hand and stood, but she rubbed her thigh wound.

“Evie?”

“I’m alright, just sore.”

Jacob manoeuvred his twin to sit, which she did with no protest. Evie rubbed her thigh as Jacob stared around, thinking. His gaze wondered round and settled on Evie’s bruised neck, it still looked very angry. As he stared the image of Evie hanging in the warehouse came back into his mind. He shivered, not a lot frightened him but the sight of his sister dying did.

“Jacob?”

 _Crap,_ Jacob thought. Evie had seen him shiver.

“Jacob, are you alright?”

“I’m fine Evie.” Evie gave him a look that said that she knew he wasn’t, “I… I can’t get the image of you in the warehouse out of my mind.”

Evie put a hand to her neck without really thinking, she was now thinking of that time. How she desperately tried to breath but her airway had been completely cut off. It was her turn to shiver as she did she felt Jacob’s hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry Evie, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

She shook her head, “No it’s fine. I survived and we’re still together. That’s all that matters now.”

Jacob smiled and, without thinking, pulled Evie to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. Evie snuggled in, burying her face in Jacob’s shoulder and wrapped her arms round her twin. They stayed in each other’s embrace for a while until a noise behind Evie made her look round; Henry Green was climbing onto the floor. He seemed relieved when he saw the twins there.

“There you two are.” He said, “I’ve been looking for you.”

Jacob let go of his twin, “Greenie, What can we do for you?”

“I found Lucy Thorne; she’s at the Tower of London. It seems that she believes the Shroud is there.”

Jacob flicked his hidden blade, “Well I will go deal with her.”

“No, I will.”

Jacob and Green turned to look at Evie; she had a determined look in her eye.

“Are you sure Miss Frye? You’re still recovering.” Green asked.

“I’m sure.” Evie said, “She’s the one who did this two me, I want to get my revenge on her.”

Jacob grinned at his sister, “Go for it Evie. I’ll come with you, I won’t go into the Tower but I will stay nearby.”

Evie nodded at her brother before looking back at Mister Green, waiting for his response. Well, he wasn’t going to stop her from taking Miss Thorne’s life herself whatever he said. Henry knew that there was no point in trying to persuade her otherwise so he just nodded.

* * *

 Night had fallen when they reached the Tower of London; the cover of darkness was exactly what they wanted. The Twins jumped from the boat and moved to stand in front of the Tower of London. There were two guards by the entrance and various other were dotted along the wall. Of course Evie was not going to use the main entrance; she had already seen a way in that meant she would be undetected. Jacob touched Evie’s shoulder.

“I’ll be nearby.”

Evie nodded and moved towards a small tower where she would make her entrance to the tower. Activating her rope launcher she sprang up the side of the tower, she then jumped across to the other tower and climbed up. She settled on a vantage point, resting a hand against her abdomen as the wound there protested her climbing. She did her best to ignore it and focus on the task at hand. Using her Eagle Vision she found Thorne in the Tower, but the problem is how to get to her. She would have to keep in mind her injuries, she could not just charge in. Not that shew would anyway but she would have to be more cautious.

“Escort to the Keys!

“Halt! Who comes there?”

“The Keys!”

Evie looked in the direction of the voice. Keys?

“Whose Keys?”

“Queen Victoria’s keys.”

“Pass Queen Victoria’s keys. All is well.”

Evie watched the man holding the keys march away, followed by around six Royal Guards. The keys would be a good idea to get hold of those keys; it would give her an effective way in. Silently, Evie jumped to the closest building and followed the key holder; she needed to silently take him out. The man stopped marching in a garden area with his escort moving away to perform other duties. Evie gazed at the scene, trying to pick out an effective spot to take out the man. There was a hay stack which could be a good place. The man wasn’t far from the hay stack she decided to try it. Leaping off the building she landed in the hay stack without a sound. Although her injuries screamed at her but once again she stubbornly ignored it. Positioning herself in the hay, she waited. The Key holder took his time to wonder over in her direction but when he was close enough she whistled. The man started, looking around for the source before he approached the hay stack. Quick as a flash Evie leapt from the hay, knocked the man out, dragged him into the hay stack and grabbed the keys. Pocketing the keys she was quick to return to the safety of the rooftops. She moved to climb the Tower, aiming her rope launcher at the top of the tower she sprang to the top. But for a moment she just hung on the edge as her Eagle Vision had told her there for Royal Guards by the door but she knew how to distract them. Pulling a voltaic bomb from her pocket she threw it. She heard the bomb exploded and as he expected the guards went over to the source of then noise giving her enough to unlock the door and enter the tower. On the other side of the door Evie leant against it, pressing a hand to her wounds. Taking a deep breath Evie pushed on, she had a job to do.

As she moved through the Tower she found it littered with Templars, she silently took out any that she encountered. Evie soon came to a large circular room where Miss Thorne was located. Evie positioned herself over Thorne and prepared to make the kill. It was when Thorne turned that Evie pounced, her hidden blade made contact with Thorne. Thorne looked up at Evie and smirked.

“Miss Frye, we meet again.”

It was the fact that Evie’s blade was in embedded in her which gave the chance to speak, once removed then Thorne would die. Evie said nothing to Thorne, just glared at the latter.

“I see you survived your hanging but I also see that you still bear the mark.” Thorne was referring to the bruise around Evie’s neck. “It’s a pity; I was so close to removing you both from London and ensure the Templars keep control over London.”

“The Templar Control over London is fading and we will ensure you never get your hands on the precursor artefacts.”

Thorne scowled, “I hope your never find the Shroud, you have no idea of what it is capable of.”

Evie lifted Thorne’s head to maintain eye contact, “Tell me then.”

Thorne just smirked, “No.”

Evie watched as Thorne’s eyes rolled backwards and her eyes closed. Lucy Thorne was dead. Taking a white handkerchief from her pocket she wiped Thorne’s bleeding neck as proof of the kill. As she stood she head a shout behind as some Templars came into the room and found an Assassin kneeling over the late Miss Thorne. Evie dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared. The Templars raised the alarm but by the time they had Evie was outside of the Tower, not before she’d returned the keys to the unconscious man in the hay stack.

 

Evie jumped down on the dock and doubled over, now that she was out of the Tower she allowed herself to take a moment for her injuries. She knew that she’d pushed herself to hard and she would pay for it. But it was worth it as she had got revenge on the women who was responsible for her injuries. Evie put a hand to the wall for support and placed the other hand on her thigh. It felt as though it was on fire. Evie closed her eyes, trying to breathe through her pain. She wasn’t sure how long she was stood there but suddenly her arm which was holding the wall for support was pulled around something. Evie opened her eyes to find that Jacob had reappeared and pulled her arm around his shoulders. Evie leant on Jacob as the pair of them moved off.

“I assume all went to plan.” Jacob asked.

“Yes, Lucy Thorne is dead.”

“Good, right let’s get out of here. I bought us a boat to get back to the Train.”

“You did not buy a boat.”

“You’re right I didn’t but still let’s go.”

Evie shared a small smile as her brother supported her on to the boat. It was all over. While Evie was still recovering she could now focus on that knowing that they had got revenge on the ones responsible. Then once she had recovered, they could return to take London back from the Templars. It might take a while, but they would. London would not have to be in the Templar’s control for much longer.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay!   
> That's it! It all done, I hope you enjoyed it!   
> Hopefully I will post another story soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first AC Story!  
> I have tried to keep the characters as in character as I can, if they are slightly out of character please bear with me!


End file.
